memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Porthos
Porthos was Captain Jonathan Archer's pet beagle. (ENT: "Broken Bow") One of four puppies in a litter, Porthos and his brothers were named for the Four Musketeers. (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay") Captain Archer took Porthos with him on his new assignment aboard ''Enterprise'', where both he and the Captain lived until 2161. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "These Are the Voyages...") The captain cared very much for Porthos, and thought of him even in the most critical of situations: the last order Archer gave before leaving Enterprise for a Suliban Cabal vessel was for Hoshi to care for Porthos. (ENT: "Shockwave, Part I") Porthos occasionally accompanied the Captain on away missions, including one to the planet later known as Archer IV. After touching down on the planet's surface, Porthos wasted no time in going - a Commander Tucker put it - "where no dog has gone before". (ENT: "Strange New World") When a group of Ferengi marauders rendered the Enterprise crew unconscious and boarded the ship, Muk attempted to establish communication with Porthos through a universal translator. After failing to lock onto the beagle's "language", Muk's cohort, Krem, accurately deducted that Porthos was a lower lifeform... and that Muk was a fool. (ENT: "Acquisition") He picked up a deadly pathogen on the Kreetassan homeworld and, as a result, Dr. Phlox had to replace his pituary gland with that of a Calrissian chameleon in a complex underwater operation. Thanks to Phlox's skills, Porthos made a full recovery. (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay") After the operation, Phlox became quite fond of him, and Archer entrusted the Denobulan with Porthos' safety on a number of occasions. Archer even asked that Porthos be left in Phlox's care when the captain volunteered to become a ritualistic sacrifice for the Triannon. (ENT: "Chosen Realm") Phlox would again look after Porthos when Archer and the rest of the Enterprise crew had to be rendered comatose while the ship traversed a region of space affected by a transdimensional disturbance. However, it was revealed that Phlox's Denobulan psysiology was not immune to the effects of the disturbance as he previously though, and the doctor began to hallucinate to the point where he nearly shot Porthos with a phase pistol. (ENT: "Doctor's Orders") T'Pol was particularly offended by Porthos' smell, but was protected from the worst of it, thanks to a nasal numbing agent given to her by Dr. Phlox. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "The Andorian Incident") She later learned to tolerate him, however, and even comforted him after Archer was apparently killed while destroying the Xindi superweapon. (ENT: "Storm Front") Porthos was fond of cheese, although it often caused him the occasional visit to Dr. Phlox for gastrointestinal distress. (ENT: "Fight or Flight", "Dear Doctor") :Porthos was played by Prada in Season 1. Afterwards, though male, Porthos was played by two female beagles, Breezy and Windy. Appearances and References This list is complete up through and including "These Are the Voyages...". * ENT: ** "Broken Bow" ** "Fight or Flight" ** "Strange New World" ** "Unexpected" ** "Terra Nova" ** "Cold Front" ** "Silent Enemy" ** "Dear Doctor" ** "Acquisition" ** "Oasis" (only mentioned Porthos by name to Leana by Trip) ** "Vox Sola" ** "Fallen Hero" ** "Desert Crossing" ** "Two Days and Two Nights" ** "Shockwave, Part I" ** "A Night in Sickbay" ** "Singularity" ** "The Catwalk" ** "Cogenitor" ** "The Expanse" (only mentioned by Trip) ** "Anomaly" ** "Twilight" ** "Similitude" ** "Carpenter Street" ** "Chosen Realm" ** "Doctor's Orders" ** "Hatchery" ** "Azati Prime" ** "Damage" ** "The Council" ** "Countdown" ** "Zero Hour" ** "Storm Front" ** "Daedalus" ** "Babel One" ** "Divergence" ** "These Are the Voyages..." Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnelCategory:Nonhumans de:Porthos fr:Porthos